


Reforming the past in our own hands

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Five has serial killer DNA, Luther getting his human body back, Mentions of aged up Five, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, Panic Attack, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Soft Diego Hargreeves, The commission finally giving Five a break, They found out the hard way that Five's DNA was altered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: In which Five tries to give his twin brother Luther's body back to normal, a way to help him.He just didn't expect for his well-kept hidden secret to come out to light, and to his horror, it was all of his siblings who manage to uncovered it by themselves.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 9
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

“Ben dear could you go and wake your brother Five upstairs? His coffee is going to get cold.”

Ben smiled, getting out of his chair “Yes Mom.” Ben said as they all watch him leave the dining room.

Allison looked at them “Did Five stayed up late last night? It’s unusual for him to still be sleeping…”

Klaus shrugged “Maybe Fivey is just now getting back all the sleep he is missing.”

Vanya looked confused “If I remember correctly, Five left after eating his dinner. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Maybe Klaus is right.” Luther said taking a bite out of his bread “I mean he does need to sleep more.”

“I’m sure Five is fine, he has Mr. Pennycrumb with him.” Diego said sipping his coffee.

They all went back to their breakfast while waiting for Ben. It’s a relatively peaceful Saturday in which the siblings are free to do whatever they want for the day.

“Vanya, it’s rare for you to not be at rehearsals…” Allison noted, all of them looked at Vanya.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that the concert is moved next month because the organizers got the schedule all mixed up. It turns out the venue is already being prepared for another orchestra for this month so that’s that…” Vanya said, “We will start again next week.”

Allison smiled at her direction “Well make sure to tell us when it is okay? We wouldn’t want to miss it.”

Vanya suddenly looked embarrassed “If you are busy then it okay for all of you not to go…”

Diego snorted “We will be there, and since when did we miss one of your concerts?”

Vanya beamed at them, ever since they came back, all of them have been supportive with her concerts. Never missing it even though Diego and Allison had busy lives, they always make time for her. It’s one of the reasons why Vanya is now starting to make a name for herself as a violin performer. Hell even Luther who doesn’t go out much would be the one to remind all of them of her upcoming concert. “Thank you guys… this means a lot to me…”

Allison reached out to squeeze Vanya’s hands, which Vanya finds comforting “Anything for you Vanya.”

“I’m just glad that I get to hear little Vanya play again in the big stage! It’s been a while!”

Vanya laughed “Don’t worry Klaus, I’ll make sure to get you the front seat you want.”

Klaus smiled at her “And that’s why I love you Vanya!” Klaus said “Speaking of which, this will be Ben’s first ever concert of you in human form!”

All of their eyes widen in realization. “I’ll make sure it will be extra special then.” Vanya grinned.

As if hearing his name they could all hear Ben’s footsteps, so as they turned to look at him, they noticed that Ben had a look of worry in his face. “Okay so… I did what Mom asked me to…”

All of them just raised their eyebrow at Ben’s direction, Ben sighed “Don’t panic okay? But I don’t think Five is in his room. I tried opening it but… it’s lock. And Mr. Pennycrumb must have sensed me from the other side of the door because he keeps on barking at me.”

With that all of them stood up from the table, immediately heading upstairs. Ben was the last one to follow them out “I told you all not to panic…” Ben whispered but it seems like his siblings didn’t heard him.

“Five!” Diego shouted as he banged in the door “Five are you in there?” Diego said, rattling the doorknob. True to Ben’s word the door is locked.

They can all hear Mr. Pennycrumb barking on the other side of the door.

“Can’t big guy Luther just take down the door?” Klaus asked

Luther shakes his head “I don’t want to hurt Mr. Pennycrumb if I did.”

Diego growled in frustration “I’m going to get my tools!” with that Diego promptly left.

“Do you think something happened to Five? He was fine yesterday night.” Vanya said on the verge of panic

Allison frowned “Diego hurry up!” She shouted.

Diego returned with his tools as he begun picking the lock, and not even long, they heard the click of the lock indicating it’s now open. Diego was the first one to open the door wide enough for his other siblings to look inside the room of their brother. All of them can feel their panic rise as they could only see Mr. Pennycrumb in the room and no sign of Five.

“Jesus…” Vanya whispered

Ben suddenly got in front of them, kneeling down to Mr. Pennycrumb as the dog looked at him “Hey Mr. Pennycrumb, do you know where Five is?” Ben asked.

Mr. Pennycrumb barked at him before running towards Five’s closet. Mr. Pennycrumb then began to scratch at the closet. “Since when did Benny boy know how to talk to an animal? Are you secretly a Disney princess Ben?” Klaus’s question sounds like a legitimate concern for him.

Suddenly it clicked for Diego. As Mr. Pennycrumb returned to Ben’s side, Diego ripped the closet open before looking inside. “Shit!” he cursed loudly that all of them looked at him in surprised.

Diego looked at them, frustration evident in his face “The briefcase is missing.” Was all he said but its more than enough to know what it means.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five landed on their dining room, he expected to see his brothers and sisters to be eating breakfast. He looked around in confusion as the only sight that greeted him was an empty room but a table full of left unfinished food. He went to the kitchen to look for anybody that might be there, he spotted his Mom doing the dishes.

“Hey Mom….” Five called out

Grace turned around “Oh Five dear! There you are!” their Mom said as she left the dishes to hug him which Five returned but the confusion he has only grew. “Your brothers and sisters are so worried about you, apparently they told me you went missing with the briefcase. They are in the living room now.”

Five sighed, already dreading the conversation he would have to deal with this morning. “What time it is Mom?”

“It’s 8:15 am dear.”

Five smiled at her “I better get going then, I don’t want them to worry more.”

Grace smiled at him “Oh dear, you know they will always worry about you. That’s how much your siblings care for you.”

Five grinned “I know Mom…. I know.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego keeps on pacing around the room, “Shit! He could be anywhere! Or anytime at all!”

“Why would Five use the briefcase… did he tell anyone about this at all?” Luther asked also unable to keep his worry in bay.

Allison looked like she is getting a major headache because of what is happening “Jesus christ, where would he go?”

Vanya bit her lips in worry “I didn’t even realize that he still has the briefcase…”

Ben looked like he is trying not to panic as he keeps on tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly, but they all know his mannerism by now “Okay… there must be a logical reason on why Five would time-travel again…” Ben said but even he looks unsure at his words

Klaus looked at them, worry in his face “Do you think he got stuck somewhere again?”

Before they could all spiral more into panic and worry a flash of blue appeared in front of them, revealing a tired looking but otherwise uninjured Five.

“Our baby bro Cinco!” Klaus was the first one to get up to hug Five. “We were so worried bout you little bro, thought you are never coming back to us again!”

Diego was the second one to go near to Five, inspecting his face then his body for any injury and when he found none he glared at Five “What the fuck Five? Where have you been?”

Allison stood up followed by Vanya looking relief yet at the same time tensed “Five you need to stop doing this, you can’t jut disappear on us every time.”

Ben looked so relief “Allison is right Five…”

Even though Luther stayed silent his firm gaze on Five is more than enough.

Five sighed “To be fair, I didn’t think I would be gone this long in this time.” Five said

Diego still looked disappointed at him “I’m confiscating the briefcase Five.”

Five shrugged “I already returned it to the commission.”

All of them look flabbergasted “You went to the commission?” Luther asked

Five nodded, gesturing for them to sit down. “I had to, I needed some of my important files back.” Five said stretching his arms “I was there for two whole days, but it’s only been 8 hours here.” Five sighed in exhaustion “Also I should inform you all but the commission would no longer be bothering us. We had a deal.”

Diego’s face pinched in confusion “Isn’t Herb and Dot the one managing the commission now?”

Five nodded “Yes, so any problems I had caused during the time I was employed in the commission is now null and void. Meaning I am now officially retired from the commission.” Five suddenly grinned “They even gave me my pension. And all this time I thought the benefits are a joke.”

“So how much is your pension Fivey? Are you swimming in dollars now?” Klaus asked

Five chuckled “I am officially now richer than Allison and Diego.”

Allison looked betrayed but she is smiling “Hey I make millions in a year!”

Five looked at her in deadpanned “And I made the millions I now have in the decades that I worked, so I don’t know why you looked so insulted.”

“You make more money than me?” Diego asked

“I _have_ more money than you, yes. But as of now, I don’t make any more money.” Five said patting Diego in the shoulder “I am actually thinking of investing it in a stock market, but I’m still not sure.”

“I can’t believe the first thought you have is to invest it rather than spend it Five.” Ben chuckled

“Benjamin is right! If I were that rich, I would be buying everything I wanted online!” Klaus said “Ohhhh I want a swimming pool! Can we have a swimming pool?”

Luther sighed “And that’s why I am the one handling the money left by Reginald.” He muttered

Ben nudged Klaus “We will buy you a pool for the summer.” Klaus beamed at Ben nodding excitedly.

“So the commission is now over?” Vanya asked trying to get the topic back in its original pace “And also why did you have to go to the commission in the first place?”

Five smiled, the way he does that promises bodily harm “If they even bother us anymore, I would be killing the whole board again. We made a deal, I will forget that the commission even existed in exchange they would return me all my files and I promised them that there will be no more blood spilled.” Five shrugged “They are more than happy to accept my deal. That’s why I don’t have the briefcase anymore.” Five looked at Diego “Herb will be the one to drop off my files and results, I think it will be finished today but I wasn’t given a definite time period.”

Diego smiled at him, his earlier frustration gone “Yeah no problem buddy, I’ll take them from Herb.”

“Thank you, Diego.” Five said as he looked around “Where is Mr. Pennycrumb? I forgot that I have him in my room last night before I left.”

“Oh Mr. Pennycrumb is in the kitchen, I left him there after leaving him food and water.” Ben said

“I didn’t saw him there when I went there…” Five muttered he turned towards Klaus and Ben “Could you look at him for today? Take him to the park? I haven’t gotten a sleep in the commission while I was there.”

Ben nodded “Of course Five, you better and go rest now.” Ben hugged him before leaving the room to go and get Mr. Pennycrumb

“No problemo Fivey! We will make sure that Mr. P would have the best day with us!” Klaus said already following behind Ben.

Five then looked at his remaining siblings “Again I’m sorry for disappearing like that, it won’t happen again.” Five said

Allison and Vanya just smiled at him “We were just worried Five, we will always be.” Vanya said.

Five turned his attention to Luther “Make sure you are prepared Luther, anytime now.”

Luther nodded “Yeah, I’ll be ready.”

Diego frowned “This secret between the two of you has been going on for a month now… when are you going to tell us?”

Five chuckled “Once it’s done, you will all know.” Five said leaving no room for more argument. Five then suddenly yawned unable to hide his exhaustion for staying up for 2 days straight without any coffee.

Diego looked like he wanted to argue but stopped when he saw just how tired his brother is “Let’s get you to bed Five.”

“We will wake you up for late lunch though okay Five? You need to eat.”

Five just nodded “Wake me up around 1 to eat.” Was the only thing he said because Diego is already guiding Five out of the living room.

“Sleep well Five.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

As they arrived in front of Five’s room, Five was surprised to see that his door still standing. It looked like Diego was able to read his thoughts “Yeah we wanted to destroy your door but held back because of Mr. Pennycrumb.”

Five just hummed as he climbed into his bed, fluffing his new pillow up before settling in. Diego smiled at the sight before covering Five with his blanket, tucking it in his chin.

After making sure that Five is comfortable Diego is heading towards the door, before turning again to face Five “If you need anything just call one of us okay?”

Five opened one of his eyes gazing at Diego “I want a salted caramel bar for lunch…”

Diego shakes his head, grinning at Five “That shit is expensive, and aren’t you rich now? You can buy it for yourself.”

Five chuckled before closing his eyes again, “Sure, as if you won’t buy it for me…” Five hummed.

“You little shit…” Diego whispered, already know that Five has fallen asleep because of how steady his breathing is. Diego slowly closed the door, making sure it wasn’t locked this time.

Diego run his hands over his face “Stop spoiling him Diego…” he muttered to himself before going downstairs. Immediately reaching the front door of their house, and before he could open the front door, Vanya stopped him

“Where are you going Diego?” She asked

Diego sighed in defeat “To the store…” he whispered; Vanya smiled at him tilting her head sideways. “Yeah, I’ll buy you your cookies.” He said.

Vanya hugged him before going back to their living room. As Diego got inside his car, he stared at the steering wheel “The things I do for my siblings…” he muttered as he drives away from their house. Maybe his co-workers are right about him and how he indulges in his siblings every request and whims.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Diego returned home from the store, he was immediately bombarded by Klaus, Ben and Vanya, as all of them are expecting their snacks. “Diego the best brother ever!” Klaus said in glee as he hugged the grocery plastic in his chest. Diego smiled as he could feel just how happy his siblings are, this is the main reason he continues to indulge them with whatever they want. Diego just want to see his brothers and sisters happy.

“Where is Mr. Pennycrumb?” Diego asked

Ben is already halfway through his potato chips “Oh, he immediately wants to go to Five’s room the moment we got home, so I let him in.” Ben munched in his chips before continuing “Don’t worry I told him to stay quiet because Five is still sleeping.”

Satisfied with his brother’s answer, Diego searched inside the grocery bag before finding a box of protein bars that he knows that Luther likes, he threw it at Luther’s direction, as his brother easily caught it “For you.” Diego simply said

Luther grinned at him “Thank you Diego.”

Allison raised her eyebrows from the couch “I don’t get any? What kind of a brother are you?”

Diego chuckled before taking out an oatmeal diet cookie that taste so bland but for some reason Allison likes it well enough to eat it during afternoons. He threw it at her with an impressive aim “As if I would forget about you sister.”

Allison laughed “Nice aim Diego! And thanks!”

A month back in their present timeline, Allison bought a huge flat screen TV which supports all the known channels the cable company has to offer. It certainly racked up their bill but it’s not like they would be poor anytime soon. The money Reginald left is more than enough for them, they couldn’t even make a dent on it no matter how much they buy things that are needed for the house.

As they all huddled in the couch watching a mundane movie that Allison picked, they didn’t even believe that they could be at this peace. Growing up they fought with each other, forced by their father to be better than any of them causing them to see each other’s as rivals rather than a family member. But now that they are given a second chance to be a family, they are doing the best they could. And their hard work pays off because it’s already been half a year since they came back and the major fight they all had is whether to get a centralized air-conditioning in the house or not, up until now they can’t decide.

As the movie is about to finish, a sudden flash of blue appeared near the bar, causing all of them to get on their feet, alert at the sudden intrusion. They all looked at Herb and an unknown guy that they don’t know, it was Herb who smiled at them waving cheerfully. “Oh god the whole family of Hargreeves is here!” he gushed.

Allison picked up the remote turning the TV off, as Herb and the guy walked towards them stopping a few feet away from them. Diego was the one who approached Herb “Long time no see Herb my man!” Diego grinned as the both of them did a handshake.

The other Hargreeves looked at them with confusion written on their faces, “You look good Diego!” Herb said grinning, his attention suddenly went to the guy beside him “Oh and this is Liam, our new recruit I was just showing him how the briefcase work so I bought him with me. Don’t worry he is harmless.”

Liam smiled at them “Pleasure to meet the Hargreeves family, your brother Number Five Hargreeves is like a superstar in our office! An inspiration to all of us! Almost half of us has a huge crush on him due to his works, a very phenomenal assassin your brother is.”

For some reason none of them looked happy in the statement, Diego went towards Liam offering his hands which Liam took to shake “Five is our 13-year old brother, so there will be no problem with us if you tell your co-workers to leave our little brother Five alone okay?” Diego smiled dangerously “You wouldn’t want the board to disappear in thin air again don’t you? Cause it would really be a shame for the whole commission to be destroyed once don’t you agree?”

Liam chuckled nervously as he could feel Diego’s hands tighten around his own, while the other Hargreeves are glaring at him as if somehow, he offended them. Maybe he did. Herb was the one to separate them, still smiling despite the threat “Don’t worry Diego, we won’t be bothering your family anymore as per agreement with Number Five!”

Diego looked at Herb then back at Liam “Glad that’s clear.” He simply said.

“So uh, why are you here? If you are looking for Five he is in his room sleeping as of the moment.” Luther said

Herb suddenly handed Diego a briefcase, not the same one they use to time travel, this time it’s a normal silver briefcase. Diego wordlessly accepted it. Herb fixed his tie “That’s all the files we have about Number Five as per his request. We also included some videos that the handler weirdly has. I don’t know her what her motive was but when we searched her old office when she died there are tons of pictures of your brother Five which we found very disturbing.” Herb cleared his throat “And for some reason, 3 videos are saved from the system of the infinite switch board.”

Herb suddenly looked somber “On behalf of how the old commission handled things, I am very sorry for what Number Five has gone through. We are not aware of the illegal things that the handler has did to your brother. And with that I am truly sorry, but rest assured, the things she did to your brother would never happen again in this new commission.”

All of them could feel their world shake, their thoughts racing to the worst possible scenario they could all think of. “I knew that fucking bitch is crazy!” Klaus said “The way she dressed is more than enough indication!”

“Herb what the fuck are you talking about? Illegal?” Diego growled, he should have killed the bitch

Herb suddenly looked unsure “It’s not my place to say…” Herb said looking everywhere but them “It would be best to hear it from Number Five himself…”

Liam suddenly nudge Herb “We need to go, you still have an evening meeting with the rest of the board.”

Herb looked at them “Tell Number Five that we are sorry, and if he needs more pension, the commission is more than willing to give it to him. The files he needed are in the red folder inside the briefcase.” With that Herb waved them one final goodbye before disappearing in a flash of blue.

They all stared at the briefcase in Diego’s hands.

“Now what?”

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s already lunch but somehow all of them are still in the living room, staring at the briefcase.

“Maybe we should just open it…?” Luther said breaking the silence

“And then what? Look through Five’s files without his permission?” Ben said but he looked so conflicted

“Ben has a point; this would be like… prying on Five’s private life…” Allison remarked although her eyes never left the briefcase.

“What do you think Herb meant with illegal things that the handler did to Five…?” Vanya looked so lost “Do you think… she forced Five into doing something Five doesn’t want…?”

All of their breath hitched at the implication of her statement. “Fucking shit…” Klaus muttered.

Diego looked so anxious and frustrated “All of our worries would disappear if we open this briefcase…” he said

All of them looked at one another, “I know this isn’t ideal especially we are Five’s siblings but… this is going to haunt us we know that. We all just want one thing and that’s to make sure Five is safe am I right?” Diego asked

“Okay yeah, let’s do this.” Allison said

Ben stopped her from “Wait let’s vote this out, as a family yeah?” Ben asked as he got a collective nod from the family “Those in favor of opening this raise your hand.” Allison, Diego, Luther and surprisingly Vanya raised their arms. They all looked at Klaus

Klaus shrugged “Hey I am curious too but I just really think Cinco would go ballistic if we invade his privacy behind his back.”

All of them looked at Klaus, their decision flattering “Ah shit, this is hard. Klaus has a point…” Diego muttered.

“But what if… Five will never tell us this? Would we just let him handle the trauma he has? Alone?” Vanya asked suddenly having a burst of confidence to speak out “Klaus is right, he has a point but aren’t we a family? What kind would we be if we would let one of us suffer in silence when we could help Five?”

“Yeah okay fuck it!” Allison said raising her hand in defeat, she wasted no time into getting the briefcase, putting her hands into the opening locks “You all ready?” She asked as they crowded behind her. They nodded; she took a deep breath before opening it.

The contents of the briefcase are surprisingly few. It contains a red folder, a single red USB, and a photo album that is quite thick in size. They stared at each other. “The photo album first…?” Vanya suggested.

Allison then got the photo album out of the briefcase, she looked hesitant into opening it.

“Wait!” Klaus suddenly called out, making them look at him

“What is it Klaus?” Ben asked

Klaus bit his lips “Isn’t this like a… spoiler…?” All of them looked at Klaus in confusion, “I mean what if this photo album contains Five when he grows up? You know… how he looked like when he was at the same age as us?”

Luther shrugged “I have seen 58-year old Five, and the one thing I could tell you, he already hit his growth spurt.”

All of them looked at Luther in surprised “When did that happen? And how come you already saw Five as an old man?” Diego asked unable to keep the accusation in his tone

“Back in the 1960’s, we met the old him to negotiate for the briefcase.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Allison asked, annoyed at the fact that this topic is only being brought up now.

Luther paused to think “Uh the fire extinguisher that Klaus threw to the portal hit me in the head causing me to get knocked out for a while, resulting in us failing to get the briefcase because old Five is a shit.”

All of them looked at Klaus, “Oopps?”

Vanya sighed “We really need to bring that up sometimes in the family meeting.” She said as the others agree with her.

Allison looked at the photo album, “Well here goes nothing…” she muttered as she finally opened it.

Just like what Herb said the photo album contained hundreds of pictures of different aged up Five. And it looked like it was arranged, because for the first 1-6 pages it was 13-year old Five in the apocalypse, the pictures are taken at different angles. It’s like Five’s growth is feezed and captured in every photo. After a while of browsing they finally got to Five as a 28-year old. They stared at the pictures longer than necessary.

“I knew it, little Cinco would grow all hot!” Klaus statement should have bothered all of them but he is not joking.

Even with smudges of dirty and ashes in his face 28-year old Five looked like a model out of an expensive magazine. His jawline more defined, his baby fat in his cheeks are gone.

“Oh wow, he kinda looks like Luther here!” Ben suddenly pointed at one picture that is showing Five sideways. Allison held the photo album near Luther’s face as they stared at the picture and Luther back and forth.

“Holy shit, you two are really twins…” Diego muttered in amusement

Luther sighed, also not being able to rebut because even he could see the resemblance “That’s what we’ve been telling you all for months now…” he said but their attention is already back to the photo album. It took them a while but they are able to look at all the pictures available. Up until they finally saw 58-year old Five.

After Allison closed the book, they needed a few minutes to recover.

“So… little Five is going to grow all hot.” Klaus said breaking the silent

Vanya, surprisingly laughed, “Klaus why are you so fixated in Five being hot?”

Klaus shrugged “Hey I just called it. I’m not interested in my baby bro, Vanya, I’m just telling you, Little Fivey could be a model if he wanted to.”

“Beside the point of Five being hot, that was his life in the apocalypse…? He was just 13, real 13 back then…” Ben slowly said, then it slowly started to sink into them “Five grew up alone for 45 years… he didn’t have anything that time and yet he survived…” Ben finished, his tone grave.

“We… we can’t change the past but… Five is given another chance to grow with us. We might not be able to erase what he experienced but now? We could give him everything he missed.” Allison determinately said “We would make sure he gets the life he deserves; he is our brother after all right?”

All of them cheered up a little at the prospect of being able to have another second chance with their brother “Yeah, what the hell. Five is with us now, we are now a family. All of us deserves another chance at life.” Diego said, looking at all of them making them smile.

“Awww big brother Diego making a speech!” Klaus said putting both of his hands in his heart “You’re going to make me cry!”

All of them laughed, the mood immediately became light. As they all calmed down, they once again looked at the contents of the briefcase. Luther was the one who picked up the small red USB, “Do you think the illegal think that Herb is talking about is in this…?” Luther asked

“There is just one think to do to find it out…” Diego said already standing up to open the TV, Luther throwing Diego the USB as Diego easily catches it before plugging it in. Diego return to where he sat, while Allison already has the remote. As like what Herb has said earlier, there are 3 videos in one folder. It’s just numbered to 1-3.

“Let’s start with the first one…?” Ben said, as Allison nodded, and without any more delay she pressed the play button.

Their eyes widen when the video started playing. They could see 13-year old Five running away from home, time travelling as he did. Then suddenly it clicked for them, “This is the time where Five run away during breakfast time…” Vanya muttered her eyes glued to the screen. All of them just nodded, staring intently at the screen as Five did one final jump, then to their horror they saw him landing into the apocalypse.

It’s the first time they could see Five looking so terrified, they could hear it in his tone as he called out Vanya, Ben and even their Dad’s name. They watch in horror as Five continued to activate his powers to no avail before sinking down in his knees in front of the academy, tears trailing down his cheeks.

“I can’t watch this jesus…” Klaus muttered; he closed his eyes as Five continued to cry. It was heart wrenching hearing their strongest brother cry like that.

Klaus forced his eyes to open when all they could hear is small broken hiccups from Five as they watch him stand up from the ground. They watch as Five angrily wiped the tears using his academy uniform. As Five stood up tears dried up in his cheeks, they could see him look around until it landed on a newspaper. As Five was finished reading it, they could see his eyes widen in horror.

****

**_“Lu-Luther…?”_ **

They heard Five said, as the Five in the video slowly walked towards the rumbles. All of them gasped in horror including Luther as they could now clearly see Luther’s dead body with his hands sticking out of the debris of rocks, in his hands is an eyeball they all know whom belongs to.

“Shit…” Luther whispered, feeling greatly disturbed seeing himself dead. Luther could clearly see how his siblings tensed up at his corpse.

**_“No no no… Luther… fuck!”_ **

They all flinched at how Five sounded. They watch silently as Five kneeled down in front of Luther’s corpse taking the eyeball out of his hand before crying a new set of tears. As they see Five mourned for Luther, Five’s attention suddenly diverted to another figure that is crushed by a debris of a building, it was Diego.

“Fucking shit…” Diego whispered “This is fucking sick what the fuck…”

They continued to watch as Five basically dragged himself just so he could kneel in front of Diego, a total look of defeat in his face. They watched as Five placed his hands into Diego’s face flinching as he felt it too cold. In the hands of Diego, he is holding one of his knife.

**_“I’m sorry Diego… I’m so sorry…”_ **

They heard Five muttered brokenly, as they saw just how much carefully Five got the knife out of Diego’s cold hands. They could see how Five grabbed Diego’s hand trembling as he did, placing it near his cheeks as new tears rolled down in his eyes.

**_“I couldn’t save you…”_ **

****

Diego felt his heart twist in pain as Five seeked comfort in his cold body, maybe this is the main reason his little brother hated the cold so much. Because it reminds him so much of them being dead. It seems like his siblings also reached that same conclusion.

“That’s why he hated the cold so much…” Ben muttered wiping a few tears that escaped his eyes.

They steeled themselves to continue to watch as Five said his goodbye to Diego as he walked, not long a few feet away from Diego is Allison’s dead body.

**_“Allison…”_ **

Never in her life that Allison would imagine his brother Five could call her name like that. Like a broken prayer that wasn’t meant to be heard by anybody. She cried as Five kneeled down, brushing his fingers to remove her strands of hair that was covering her face.

**_“I’m… sorry…”_ **

It seems like that was the only thing that Five could say as they watch how his energy drain away from his eyes, tears never stopping. A few meters away from Allison’s body, they could now see Klaus’s body, underneath debris of glass and rocks. His eyes open but dead to the world.

Five kneeled down in front of Klaus’s body, with a great tremble from his hands, he gently closed Klaus’s eyes.

**_“I’m so sorry Klaus…. You can rest now….”_ **

****

They watch in helplessness as Five curled up in the ground hiding his face in his knees as he cried. Allison had to paused the video because it’s too much to take. Vanya looked so guilty as she cried, Allison immediately hugged her.

“I… I caused this…. I killed all of you then… then…” She said as she started crying harder “I’m so sorry… I’m sorry….”

Diego went to hug her “Vanya no, it’s no one’s fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself for this. No one will…” Diego firmly said

“Vanya it will never be your fault…” Ben said placing a comforting hand on top of her head “We don’t want you to blame yourself for this….”

Klaus went in front of their crying sister “Vanya it’s all in the past now, a past that didn’t even happen. This is not your fault nor any of us.”

Suddenly Luther was also kneeling in front of Vanya “Hey… you don’t get to blame yourself for this okay Vanya?” Luther said “We are family, we share each other’s burden. What happened to you, it’s because of us. We are not at fault and so are you. Nobody is to be blamed.”

Vanya hiccupped as she broke her hug with Allison to hug Luther who is surprised with the action. As gently as he could, he wrapped his arms around their little sister “We love you Vanya, we all do.”

Vanya smiled despite the tears falling from her eyes “Thank you… and I’m so sorry…” she muttered. Allison soothingly rubbed her back.

They stayed like that for a while making sure that Vanya is feeling okay after the ordeal. Allison hesitantly grabbed the remote. She looked at them, they all nodded. As she pressed play once again, she made Vanya lean her head in her shoulders, comforting her as she slowly calmed down from the crying.

It looked like the video was cut then stitched with another one. Because now Five is back again at where Luther is, kneeling once again. Then Five slowly but surely started to pick up some heavy looking rocks before placing it into Luther’s body. They all looked confused at what he was doing then after a while their confusion turned into horror as they realized that Five is burying them.

“Jesus… oh god no Five….” Diego hitched feeling the dread and pity for his brother. Diego couldn’t even imagine digging a grave for any of his siblings and yet here they are watching as 13-year old Five does it to their dead bodies. 

It took a lot of time, they even watch as Five cuts himself with sharper rocks, but it seems like Five’s mind is so concentrated with the job that even though he is bleeding he doesn’t even bat an eye to his injuries. The final one he buried is Klaus. Five looked so catatonic after the ordeal, he looked lifeless. They have never seen Five looked like that, and they never want to see that look ever again.

Then the screen blacked out, this time it showed Five in a library that is almost in the verge of collapsing. As he was digging, they could see his eyes widen picking up Vanya’s book under the rubbles. They watch as he flipped through the pages, stopping at the chapter they know where Vanya told how Ben died. Five read slowly before closing the book, leaning his head into it.

**_“Ben…”_ **

Was all he said but they knew how he feels anyway. Ben looked down, unable to see how broken Five looked.

Suddenly Five stood up, wiping his tears as he did. He placed the book into a wagon he got, then the video ended.

They needed a moment, what they watched is pure terror. Watching how Five discovered their bodies, and how he buried them. They have no words on how much they feel, all they wanted to do now is to go to their brother apologize for what he went through alone, and protect him from the world.

“I can’t believe this….” Diego muttered a resigned look in his expression. “Five…”

They could all share his sentiments “I can’t even imagine doing that…” Luther said, guilt in his face.

“And to think we didn’t believe him at first about the apocalypse…” Klaus muttered feeling all the guilt weigh him down.

Allison sighed, wiping her tears “I want to hug Five so bad right now…” she said then she glanced at the screen “But…”

They all feel the same way, after the shit they just watched, all they wanted to do now is to just go and shower their little brother with the love he missed out. But the remaining two videos are taunting them, as if enticing them to continue watching. They all looked at one another then after a silent agreement, with a heavy heart, Allison once again hit the play button but this time, it’s for the second video.

The setting of the second video is a place that is very familiar with Diego, Klaus and Luther. “Oh that’s the time where we crashed Cha-cha and Hazel’s van!” Klaus exclaimed.

As the video started, they could see that everything is frozen, like it was paused. Luther standing in a protective stance, Diego and Klaus inside the ice-cream truck, Hazel and Cha-cha shooting guns but now moving an inch. Then they all realized that the time is frozen.

**_“Neat trick isn’t it Five? Only higherups from the commission, like me, could do this.” The handler said clearly referring to the frozen time._ **

****

**_Five looked unimpressed at her, the handler chuckled “Nice get up by the way, really threw us off. We didn’t expect you to be back to your younger version, in school boy short nevertheless.”_ **

****

**_Five still looked bored “Well I couldn’t really take all the credit for this. I miscalculated and here I am.”_ **

****

They bristled in anger and disgust at the way the handler brushed her finger into their little brother’s face “We should have killed her.” Vanya said, nobody can touch Five like that, especially not as someone as creepy as the handler.

**_“Five, come back to us. Work for us again, we are willing to turn a blind eye to your betrayal, that’s how important you are to us. We value you Five, your skills, your powers, especially your talents. You know you belong to us.”_ **

****

**_Five smiled, pointing a gun at her face, the handler raised her hand “What I want you to do is to put a stop to the apocalypse.”_ **

****

**_The handler chuckled “You know I can’t do that Five, what’s meant to happen is suppose to happen. You know that.” Suddenly she came closer to Five “You can’t truly be happy with this Five, the fantasy you have to save your family? To stop the apocalypse? Is nothing but a sweet fantasy of yours to save them. They are meant to die, but you Five? You are destined for bigger things. You have your whole future ahead of you, you can have everything you want in life and more. You can be happy.”_ **

****

**_Five scoffed, the gun still pointed at her face “I am not looking for happy.” He firmly said “What I want is for my family to survive. I don’t care what happens to me, I want them to live.” He emphasized on every word he said_ **

****

They watch as the handler looked at Luther, Diego and Klaus with an annoyed look at her face, before seemingly accepting that if she wanted Five back, she would have to agree with Five’s ultimatum. They wordlessly watch as Five changed the course of the bullet, disarming cha-cha and Hazel before taking the deal with the handler.

“Right from the start… everything that Five did, he did it for us…”

They let Diego’s word sink into them “And we’ve been nothing but dismissive about it…” Klaus muttered.

The video is still running, like the first one the video was cut then stitched with another one. This time it’s shows Five in dispute with the handler.

**_“You’re a first-class pragmatist why don’t you just accept this Five?” The handler’s frustration is evident in her voice “You belong here with me Five! You belong with us!”_ **

****

**_Five snarled “I belong no where thanks to you! You made me a killer.”_ **

****

**_The handler unzips her skirt before pulling out a gun, pointing it towards Five “You’ve always been a killer Five, it’s in your DNA. I just pointed you into the right direction. Do you honestly think your family would accept someone like you Five?”_ **

****

They watched in pain as Five’s face contorted into stiffness at the handler’s words.

“The fuck is this bitch talking about?” Diego muttered angerly

“She is manipulating Five obviously…” Ben said “She knows Five’s greatness weakness is us, so she is using it to her advantage.” Ben looked so sour at his own words. He should have been the one to rip her to pieces.

Luther shakes his head “Five shouldn’t even have heard those words… he would always belong to us.”

**_The handler shot at Five’s direction but he was able to teleport out just in time, he appeared behind the handler, smiling as he shows a grenade in his hands “A thank you gift.” Was all Five said as he threw the grenade at her, seeking protection as it exploded._ **

****

The frightened look on the handler’s face was so satisfying to watch that they are tempted to take a picture of it, but they all know that explosion didn’t kill the handler. Suddenly the video was cut once again, this time it shows that they are in the 1960’s.

They could see that the handler is once again offering Five a deal to eliminate the whole board of directors in exchange for a briefcase to get all of them home. They could see how hesitant Five is but then remembered that after the disaster with their Dad, Five had no choice but to agree. So they watch as Five break the vending machine in frustration, at how Five swipes his fingers on the cake and finally getting the axe.

They held their breath as Five confidently entered the room of where the board of directors are, axe in his hand. Then in a blink of an eye, he started slaughtering every single one of them with speed and efficiency that made them look in awe.

**_“She sent you, didn’t she!?”_ **

****

**_“Does it really matter now?”_ **

****

**_“Whatever she paid you, I will double it! Tripled it!”_ **

****

**_Five raised the axe, preparing to strike “I’m not doing this for the money.”_ **

****

They all held their breaths as one of the waitresses suddenly tackled Five to the ground angry because of the broken vending machine, they feared that Five would kill her but instead Five just knocked her out cold saying that he didn’t want to kill her. They all smiled, proud that Five didn’t involve an innocent life in the fray. They watch as the goldfish begged for his life, but Five didn’t spare it. As the tank is now destroyed, Five kneeled down scooping the fish before putting it in a plastic with water.

**_“For my family… All of this is for them.”_ **

They heard Five muttered as he scoops out a cake with his bare hands, eating it, before teleporting to the alleyway. They watch in guilt as the handler looked so delighted at the sight of the fish, the, they even felt guiltier when Five admitted that he was done with the killing and all of this is, is for them. And finally, the video ended, leaving them speechless at just how much Five has done for them. Things that they didn’t appreciate, things they overlooked, things that they didn’t believe not until they watched it themselves.

“He killed… just to get us home…” Vanya muttered “Then all I cared about was Sissy…?” out of all of them Vanya felt the guiltiness

“I thought… he did it just because he was told… I didn’t know it was to get us home….” Diego said shagging into the couch, feeling drained at the new information

“Five did a lot for us and yet…” and yet Luther almost shot him just because he felt that the old version of Five is making a lot more sense.

“We are shit to him…” Klaus murmured

“How… how could he still care about us after all this time…?”

“Because we are his family… for him, we are all he has left… right from the very start, Five was always the one looking after us…” Allison said coming into that conclusion after watching the two videos they have.

Regret, guilt, and somberness enveloped them. After all this time, they dismiss Five not knowing just how far he is willing to do for them. Deep down, maybe just maybe, they are the ones who _doesn’t_ deserve Five as their brother.

Without any prompt, the last video suddenly played, they all flinched by the sudden noise. They didn’t even know if they have the proper strength to watch another one, even though it’s the last one.

The video is different from the rest, because it looked like it was really videoed in a camera rather than the usual like the two videos. The could hear handler’s voice behind the camera. Their eyes widen as they came in view of a tied up older Five, and it looks like he was drugged but still coherent.

**_“It was really hard to look for a suitable drug for you Number Five, but I could say this will be worth it after all.” Suddenly the handler came into view with an injection that contains a white fluid inside._ **

****

**_58-year old Five glared at her as she stands beside him, “I’m going to kill you…” he growled_ **

****

They watch in alarm as the handler suddenly jammed the injection into Five’s neck, pushing the liquid inside of Five’s body. Allison had to immediately lower the volume as Five screamed in pure pain and agony.

**_“The thing I injected to you my dearest Number Five is every single DNA of every dangerous killers throughout the time. Hitler, Jack the ripper, Ted Bundy, and many more, this will make you the perfect killing machine with a 100% success rate. You will be unstoppable Number Five. My perfect killer.”_ **

****

They all jumped in shock as a shattering of a mug broke their eyes away from the screen, their eyes went wide as they turned to inspect where the sound came from. And to their pure genuine horror, they could see Five standing in the corridor, a mug of coffee broken beside his feet. Five looked at them with eyes widen in shock and disbelief and he is trembling so bad.

The video ended.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five woke up, he was greeted by Mr. Pennycrumb licking his hand. Five smiled reaching out to him “Good afternoon Mr. Pennycrumb…” Five muttered, he frowned when he realized that it’s already 1:15 and yet his siblings didn’t woke him up.

He got out of the bed, slipping on his shoes before blinking in the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee before deciding to just walk to the living room as to not scare any of his siblings. As he neared to the living room, he suddenly halted just outside the living room. His breathing suddenly fasten, the beating of his heart he could hear loudly as he could hear himself scream. Then he heard it, loud and clear.

**_“-ou will be unstoppable Number Five. My perfect killer.”_ **

****

He dropped his mug, shattering it.

_They knew… they all knew his secret._

_They would hate me; they would be disgusted by me._

_They will realize that I don’t belong with them, just like what she said._

All those thoughts raced to his head as he started to back away, his mind going haywire his breathing becoming frantic, his vision slowly being blurry. Five didn’t even realized that his siblings are already in front of him, as he tried to fight off the panic attack he is experiencing, he knows that they are talking to him but he can’t hear them, he couldn’t hear anything but his thoughts.

Then suddenly someone touched him, he recoiled. Slapping the hand away with all the strength he could muster.

**“Stay the fuck away from me!”** Five snarled, anger, betrayal, and hurt evident in his tone.

Without any warning, Five is suddenly gone in a flash of blue.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: So yes this is me basically projecting my frustration on the Hargreeves siblings for what Five has done for them in season 2. I’m salty at how Five did every single thing he could only to fail because of them. He could not catch a break, poor Five.**


	2. Chapter 2

Five stayed at the attic until he could no longer see the rays of sun hitting the small window. Five could clearly hear his siblings all looking for him in the house, but Five knows nobody has any idea that this attic even exists. After all he also found it by accident when he was 10 years old, he wanted to find some place quiet, upon searching the house he stumbled upon this attic. Ever since then, if he wanted to be alone, he would always go here.

He curled up to himself, he forced himself to calm down, to not give in to the panic attack he almost had in front of his siblings. Five has always loved to be alone with his thoughts, but as the beating of his heart is the only thing he could hear, he wished to be with someone to divert his attention to something else.

He was so deep into his own self thoughts that despite his trained ears, he didn’t hear the attic floorboard open. He didn’t even realize that another person is in the attic. Five jolted in surprise as a hand landed carefully in his shoulder, his powers already acting up to blink away from the danger.

“I know you would be here Five…”

Five’ eyes widen his heart still beating frantically “Mom…” he whispered.

Her smile didn’t reach her ears.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The Hargreeves sibling all slumped in the living room as they search for hours for Five, they searched the whole house, the library he goes to, the park, and even all the café Five goes to, but they still can’t find him. They watch in worry as the sky turns dark yet still no Five in sight.

“Anymore places we haven’t checked?” Vanya asked, despite still not eating any lunch and dinner, food is the last thing on their minds.

“Do you think we really care about what we just learned?” Luther asked frustrated at the events “He is still Five, nothing is going to change that!”

Ben slumped against the couch “We clearly have watched how the handler manipulated Five, what if she’s the one who made Five think that if we learned this serial killer DNA fact, we would reject him as our brother?”

“Ben has a point. Watching the video made it painfully clear that Five would do anything for us, what if he thinks that because of his altered DNA, he would be a threat to us?” Klaus said making everyone look at him “You know… if there is a chance that he would go insane because of the maybe side effects of the injected DNA to him…”

“What are you saying…?” Allison whispered in horror “That you think Five would leave us again just to keep us safe from himself…?”

“Oh fuck no that’s not happening. Not a fucking chance. I would personally chain Five in his room if that means he would be with us.” Diego growled in anger at the prospect of loosing their brother again “Five is not leaving us again! Not after what we just learned! We… we still have to make it up to him, for everything he did for us…”

They look at the clock as it strike at 10 pm, “It’s been 9 hours now… Fivey could be anywhere by now…” Klaus muttered

“Phone… anybody seen his phone…?” Allison asked as she looked around her siblings

“Left it in his room…” Ben said, burying his head into his hands.

“Should have sewn a tracker on him when we got the chance…” Luther whispered but they all heard him anyway.

They sighed in collected frustration, worried about their brother. “Five… just come back to us…” Diego whispered.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five chuckled, but it sounded hallow “How do you know I’ll be here…”

His Mom sat down beside him, their shoulder touching “You are always here when you needed to be alone…” Grace looked at him “Some things never change Five…”

Five leaned a little on her shoulder, a comfortable silent enveloping them. Grace run her hand into Five’s hair, an effective technique they all know that would help sooth Five down. Five hummed in content, feeling his thoughts dying down a little.

“Your siblings are worried sick about you dear, I have never seen them that frantic especially your brother Ben and Klaus…” Grace started “You really have a special talent to break your brothers and sisters like that…”

Five chuckled “It’s not my intention…”

“Why are you scared Five?”

Five looked surprise at the question “I’m not scared…” he mumbled.

Grace hummed “It’s okay to admit our emotions once in a while, you are human after all Five…”

Five bit his lips, what her Mom said is almost exactly the same of what God had told him. “I’m scared that…” Five started looking hesitantly at her “that I’m really just a killer just like what she said, and that I will never belong anywhere else…”

Grace fixed her position so she could face Five “Five dear…” she said, voice soft and warm “Who do you believe more? A person who made you do things that you didn’t want to, or your brothers and sisters who are losing their minds right now because they are scared that you will leave them all over again?”

Five’s eyes widen “W-what…?”

Grace cupped Five’s face, gently as she could “We love you Five.” She firmly said “Your past doesn’t define who you are today, it will never. You killed because you had a reason to, not because you love it or enjoyed it.” Grace said looking at him directly “Are you really going to let your past destroy what you have today? For you to isolate yourself again from your brothers and sisters who loves you very much?”

Five could see his vision blurry because of the unshed tears “But what if… what if there will come the time that I will go insane because of my DNA? I don’t want to hurt them… I never want to…” Five confessed letting a few tears trail down his cheeks, a moment of weakness and vulnerability “I am different from them… _she_ made me different.”

Grace smiled, wiping the tears he sheds. She reached out behind her, pulling a red folder presenting it to Five who looked confused. “You are different Five, all of you are different from each other, but not in the way you think dear.”

Five shakingly took the red folder off her hands, opening it reading the contents before smiling as more tears falls from his eyes “What you are today isn’t because of your altered DNA Five, you are what you are today because of simply who you are…right from the start.” Grace muttered.

“I… I can’t believe this…” Five muttered staring at the result, the bright red 0% staring at him “Ho-how…” Five whispered as he continued to read the lab analysis of his DNA. It’s clear that his DNA has reverted back to normal, no traces of being destroyed and altered back. It’s like the injected serial killer DNA didn’t even happen.

“My miscalculations…” it’s the only thing Five could think of “When I traveled back, my body also reverted back to the very state that I left… that included every cell I have.” Five looked at his Mom who is smiling at him “Then… how? How am I still able to kill like I used to do when I was 58 years old?”

Grace looked at him “I don’t think you are the same Five…think about it.”

Then Five did, back when he was 58 years old, he killed whoever the target is including those who gets in his way. He had a mission, so he did it no questions asked. But as he looked back to the day he came back, to the very first apocalypse he only killed to defend himself, to get his family back home. Sure he did consider killing an innocent gardener but Luther stop him, or did Luther truly did? After all he could have done the job the moment Luther left him alone, an easy jump and a gun and the job would be done, but he didn’t.

His eyes widen in realization, as he flipped to the very last page of the paper. He looked back at his Mom. “She tricked me…”

Grace nodded solemnly, “I have read it Five, the injection is only to boast your instinct, to further strengthen your body and immune system, and finally to make you emotionally detach. The injection never meant to make you insane like how you thought it would. She only said that to manipulate you, to scare you into thinking you are nothing but a monster.” Grace took the folder back, setting it aside “She did what she did for the sole reason to keep you alone, to keep you focused into being her tool.” Grace smiled “But Five you won against her, she underestimated your love for your family leading to her downfall. You know that right?”

“All this fucking time…” Five clicked his tongue in annoyance “She’s good…” he muttered. “If that’s all what the injection did to me then how come I still have it’s effect?”

Grace chuckled “Five dear, you’ve always been like this. Oh except being emotionally detach.”

Five looked at her in confusion, Grace shakes her head “Before Reginald made me, you had human nannies whom he hired to take care of all of you. After deeming them useless due to them being humans, he made me. Programmed me to be the perfect and efficient Mom. I have read all of the reports the previous nannies recorded.” Grace suddenly took out a black notebook, which Five didn’t even noticed she had “Reginald kept it a secret that you and Luther are twins because he doesn’t want you to be dependent to your brother. After all, you and Luther are inseparable since birth. The nannies would often panic because you would teleport to your brother’s crib seeking for his comfort. This continued until you and Luther could walk and talk.”

Grace opened it to a page that shows a picture of two babies sharing a crib. “This is you and Luther, you love him so much Five, you would often seek out for your twin whenever you feel sad. Every time you cry, Luther would be placed next to you and you would suddenly stop.”

Five chuckled, he wouldn’t believe what she was saying, but the pictures aren’t lying. He stared at them, heart aching to know just how much their Dad kept it away from them. “You’ve always been the emotional out of all of you when you are just a child, but Reginald deemed that as a weakness at just how much you cared for your siblings. That’s why he isolated you, made you feel superior to emotionally detach you from your twin brother.” Grace suddenly flipped the notebook to another page, handing it to Five. “I think this will answer all your questions Five, on why you felt you are different to the rest of them.”

Five read it without any second thought, he concentrated in every word that was written up until he finished. Five glance at her in disbelief “Luther’s powers… manifested in me…?”

Grace nodded “This was from Pogo’s, he gave it to me before he died. He must have known this day will come, for all of Reginald’s secret to come to light where it matters the most.” Grace said “Your brother Luther’s power is super strength which allowed him to have a superhuman strength, and endurance. His powers are active in his body. Meaning even without knowing it, he would always have that strength in him always ready for him to use. But you Five? Yours is dormant. You don’t know you have it simply because its inactive in your body. Your brother Luther could on weeks without food, as you could go on days without it.” Grace closed the notebook giving it to Five “Your strength and endurance that kept you alive all those years in the apocalypse is due to your dormant powers that is engraved in your DNA because of your twin brother Luther. It was never the commission who made you different, it was from your brother all along. You are different from an average 13-year old kid because you have another power sleeping inside of you Five, you might now know it but it’s always been there. A reason why you lasted so long all those years.”

Five took a moment to let that sink it, but when it did. Everything made perfect sense, despite having a lanky body due to lack of food, he could still do anything he wanted as long as he put his mind into it. “Wait… so if Luther’s powers manifested in me. Then does that mean Luther might have a dormant power?”

“Your brother’s DNA was altered Five, even if he did, I guess it would take time for you to discover it.”

Five took a moment to think, Grace smiled at him “If it’s any help, your brother Luther has always had the quickest reflexes out of all of you, often using it to keep you all safe.”

Five grinned at her “Will it be okay for me to tell them this?” Five asked gesturing for the notebook that contained all of the family secret.

Grace leaned down to place a kiss into Five’s hair, which Five accepted as he closed his eyes “Of course dear, now go and tell your brothers and sister just how much you love them.”

Five smiled, clutching the notebook in his hands before picking up the red folder, “Maybe I will…” he whispered

**~o~oOo~o~**

A flash of blue filtered in their vision, they all stood up as a disheveled Five appeared in front of them grinning as he did. Five looked at Luther a glint in his eyes “Luther I’m going to punch you.”

“Wh-?”

Luther wasn’t even able to finish his sentence as Five blinked in front of him, throwing a hard punch that Luther instinctively blocked with his hands. “Five what the fuck…?” Luther said as he continued to grip his brother’s fist.

Five laughed, Luther confusedly lowered Five’s fist as their brother continued to laugh

“Five… are you okay…?” Ben asked cautiously as Five’s laughter died down

Five faced Luther, his expression softened at the sight of his twin brother. Without any warning, Five hugged Luther, burying his face into his brother’s chest. All of them looked so surprise, Luther hesitantly wrapped his arms around his much smaller brother.

“I love you Luther… thank you so much…”

All of their eyes widen in disbelief as they heard Five mumbled it, Luther’s jaw is wide open as the same as Klaus’s. Finally Five broke the hug, smiling at his twin brother “Even though you have a mundane mind numbing power, I am glad it was yours.” Five suddenly turned his attention to them “Although honestly Diego’s would have made me invincible.” Five chuckled as they still stare at him with confusion.

“I am so confused right now…” Klaus mumbled breaking the silent “Are… you high…?”

Five sighed “I am calling an emergency family right now. All cards on the table.” Five said as he sat down, his siblings still in shock as they sagged in the couch.

Five cleared his throat “Okay I guess I owe you all an explanation.”

Diego must have gotten over his shock “Where have you been Five do you know how worried we are?” he said

Five looked at him “It doesn’t matter now Diego, what matters is that I have every answer that I need right now.” Five said gesturing at the notebook and folder “So please just give me the time I need to explain everything that you have seen.”

Vanya smiled at him “We will listen Five…”

Five smiled at her, and without any more interruption, Five began to explain and say everything he read in the folder. How the DNA serial killer isn’t in his blood anymore, how he miscalculated, what the injection truly did to his body, and how the handler tricked him. Five let the information sink into them, Five might not look like it but he is waiting anxiously for any negative reaction but all he saw is their relief expression.

“Five…” Ben stared “We don’t care about all of that, all that matters to us is that you are back with us.”

Allison nodded “We were so scared that you left us again alone. We just wanted you to be home with us.”

Five swallowed at how sincere they all looked and how terrified they are to the prospect of him leaving them again rather than having a serial killer DNA. “So… you were never afraid of me…?” Five whispered

Klaus shakes his head “Oh little Cinco we would always be scared of you, with how grumpy you are…” Klaus said earning a chuckle from all of them “But we are more terrified of us losing you again. This wouldn’t be a family without our Numero Cinco!”

Five had to turn away because he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes “Fuck you Klaus…” he muttered in an effort to stop himself from tearing up.

“Okay so I’m just going to say it…” Diego suddenly said, earning their attention “What was that all about? The shit with Luther?”

Ben turned to Diego, grinning “Someone sounds jealous…” When Diego turned to glare at Ben, Ben looked away whistling a tune.

Five chuckled “So it turns you that Luther’s powers have manifested in me. It remains dormant in my body.” Five grinned “I have two powers technically speaking.” Five opened up the notebook “Because of him, I survived all those years in the apocalypse, that and my own will to get back to all of you.” Five gently removed the picture of him and Luther in the notebook, passing it on to Luther “Mom told me that when we were very young, you and I used to be inseparable. I am very dependent on my twin brother which Reginald found to be a nuisance so he purposely hid the fact that we are twins and made sure he had us separated.”

Luther took the photo from Five, glancing at it. Five felt his lament over the fact of their missing and broken bond as twin brother “He is a fucking monster…” Luther said his grip tightening around the photo in an alarming matter than made them all look at him in worry and sadness.

Five stood up putting his hand on top of Luther’s, making his ‘older’ brother look at him “I felt the same way Luther, the regret to know all of this, in this way. But it’s not too late for us Luther to start over again…” Luther smiled gently holding Five’s hand, marveled by the idea just how small he is compared to him despite them being twins “I also read that you are older than me in just a matter of seconds.” Five grinned “Making you my official big brother. How about that?”

Luther laughed at the face that Diego is making, “Is there any problem Diego?” Diego scoffed but didn’t comment any further, Luther faced Five once again “I’ll make it up to you Five, for everything…” Luther sincerely said.

Five smiled hugging Luther which his older brother returned “Then you better step up because right now Ben and Diego are my favorites.”

They all laughed at the way Ben and Diego high-fived each other looking so proud. “What about me Fiveyyy, I’m not your favorite?” he whined glaring at Ben who looked so smug

Five chuckled breaking the hug “You have a special title Klaus, I don’t know it just yet but you have.”

Klaus suddenly grinned “Yeah that’s fine by me!”

They all chuckled, Five then went back to his seat glad that everything is being accepted the way he wanted it to. Suddenly he looked around and saw the briefcase, his siblings followed his line of vision.

“Five…” Vanya started “We are sorry for looking at your files and watching the videos without your consent.”

Five looked at her, taking in the guilt in her expression “How… how much have you watched?” Five muttered, already picking up the photo album.

It was Allison who answered “The apocalypse, how you found our bodies and how you buried us. Then the deal you had with the handler just to get us home, then finally… when she forcibly injected you with that DNA of serial killers.”

Five flipped through the photo album, humming at her statement “I’m sorry you had to see that… it must not have been a pretty sight…”

Diego suddenly joined Five, sitting on the floor where Five is flipping through the photo album, “I’m sorry you had to go through that Five, if I was in your place, I would have lost my mind. I can’t imagine doing that to any of you…”

Five closed the photo album, not meeting Diego’s eyes “I admit… there are days where I wanted to forget that even ever happened to all of you and yet…” they could see the way Five’s hand tighten around the photo album “It made me strong, made me had a reason to continue to live because I know that one day, I’ll be able to save you all from the hell I’ve experienced.”

Ben, Allison, Luther, Klaus and Vanya followed suit. Sitting on the floor with Five, forming a small circle. “Thank you for everything you did for us Five… we mean it.” Allison said

“We love you Five, this family will never be complete without in it…” Vanya followed

Ben chuckled “The reason we are even complete is because of you Five, you are the glue that binds this weird family together.”

“We love you our little baby Cinco! Even though sometimes you are a pain in the ass, you are our pain in the ass!” Klaus grinned making a heart sign with his fingers.

“I’m sorry for everything, the fact that we dismissed you at first.” Luther sadly said “To be fair…” Luther didn’t even get to finish his statement as Allison whacked him in the head that surprised them but made them all laughed nevertheless “Okay fine! We are sorry. Ow Allison!”

As Five laugh at his twin brother’s expression, tears slowly trailed down his eyes he wiped them with his sleeves “You are all fucking idiots that always makes bad decision that in the end I’ll have to be the one to fix it but…” Five smiled, carefree and light “I love you all and nothing will change that.”

All of their jaw’s drop a little that made Five chuckled “Oh my gooood! This is the first-time little bro said that he loved us!” Klaus said diving at Five making Five yelp in surprise as Klaus is now on top of him.

“Klaus get off you are heavy!” Five said trying to get Klaus off of him.

Klaus just laughed “I will, if you repeat that you lovey us Five!”

Five growled “No fuck you! I take that shit back! Get off me Klaus!” Five looked at Ben “Help me get him off!”

Ben grinned before going on top of Klaus, crushing the both of them “Ugh Benny boy! You are heavy!”

“You are both fucking heavy!” Five snarled “Diego!”

Diego laughed petting Five’s hair “I mean, I wouldn’t mind hearing it again…”

Five’s glare didn’t even intimidate Diego “Fucking traitor you are! Vanya!”

Unfortunately for Five, Vanya is already recording all of the events in her phone giggling as she did “Uh… I’m not here…” she said

Five growled, he can’t teleport with two body on top of him, they know this fact “Luther! Allison!”

Allison laughed “Come on Five just say it!”

Luther glanced at him “I can’t do anything about them Five I’m sorry.” He is not, they all know it.

“Benjamin when did you get so heavy!” Klaus whined “You are getting fatter for all that ranch you’ve been eating!”

Ben looked so mortified at that, Vanya laughed as she zoomed in at the face of Ben “I am not fat! Take that back you asshole!” with that Ben rolled Klaus off of Five, both of them starting to wrestle.

Five is a little breathless due to the weight, Diego helped him sit down again he glared at him, but Diego just placed a kiss into his hair “You could have just said it you know.”

Right now, Vanya’s phone is recording the brawl Ben and Klaus are doing, the both of them laughing as Ben still looked offended that Klaus called him fat. After a while, the both of them seems to have tired themselves out. They stop wrestling as Ben stayed on top of Klaus, “Take back what you said Klaus, I could do this all night!”

Klaus grumbled unable to take Ben’s weight off of his body “Okay fine! You are not fat!” Klaus said as Ben grin in victory, before getting off him. “But you will be!”

Before Ben could start another fight, Allison went between them “Okay children let’s put a stop into this okay? Ben you are not fat, Klaus you need to get fat. Everybody happy?”

“I’m not…” Five grumbled “I fucking hate this family.”

They laughed as Five tried to fix his messed up hair “You love us Fivey no take backs! It will forever be engraved in my memory. Locked and zipped!” Klaus said.

They all laughed when Five snarled at Klaus, then they heard their Mom’s footstep together with Mr. Pennycrumb. Grace smiled at them as Mr. Pennycrumb barked happily “Midnight snacks anyone?” she asked cheerfully

They looked at each other, “Last one to get there is the worst Hargreeves!” Ben called as he stood up racing to the dining room. His siblings followed suit, laughing as Diego tripped Luther once more. Five walked towards the entryway of the living room, watching the back of his siblings as they try to take over each other.

Five smiled “What a bunch of idiots they are.” Mr. Pennycrumb barked as if agreeing with him. Five looked at his Mom “Thank you for everything Mom, I love you…”

Grace hugged him “I love you too Five…” She said “Aren’t you going to race to the dining room dear?”

Five chuckled, “I’m just giving them a head start.” He simply said “See you in the kitchen Mom.”

And with he was gone in a flash of blue.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Of course, it will always be Five who would always come first. They groaned seeing Five already stacking piles of pancakes into his plates. Five looked at them scoffing “Losers.” He said already eating.

“Five that’s cheating…” Luther said but he was smiling nevertheless

Without missing a beat, Five replied “I adapted.” Five’s grin was all worth it.

They looked at each other chuckling as they all took their seats as they started to eat. A light conversation being passed around, as usual it’s about their personal taste. Ben gagged when Klaus pour unhealthy amounts of syrup in his pancakes almost making a syrup soup, Vanya weirdly rolled up the pancakes before eating it like a burrito that made them question what is wrong with her, Allison spreading cream cheese into her stack of pancake, Diego eating it plain like a madman, Luther spreading generous amount of melted butter into his, Ben crushing a barbeque flavored potato chips before sprinkling it on top of his pancake, and Five absolutely putting large chunks of chocolate into his own then pouring generous amount of syrup.

Overall it was another peaceful and normal dinner at the Hargreeves, well normal in their definition.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After eating their Mom advised them to at least wait for 30 minutes before going to bed as to not upset their stomach. They all sat in content silent, as Five sips his chocolate drink prepared by Ben as an apology gift.

“Hey Five… can I ask you something?” Vanya said, breaking the silent

Five just hummed wordlessly gesturing for her to continue. Vanya bit her lips, hesitant but she steeled herself “Did… the handler touched you…. In an inappropriate manner…? Especially in that body?”

Suddenly there was tension, that made Five placed down his drink “She would… touch me in my arms and face particularly, I know she does it to spite me, to make my skin crawl.” Five sighed “When I was alone in the apocalypse, I never truly realized the extent of how important human touch is. For so long I have forgotten how it felt like, that’s why when she knew that fact, she would do it just to drive me crazy. I…” Five looked down at his mug “I never like the way she felt, it’s cold, unforgiving and made me want to claw my skin out. I never liked the cold, never liked anyone touching me.”

The admission made them stunned in silent, Diego who is the closes to Five hesitantly placed his hand on top of his own. Five looked at his brother “How about us Five? Did you ever felt that way with us?” he asked gently

Five shakes his head, taking Diego’s hand “No… you all feel warm.” He smiled at them “I like you all warm and alive.”

They broke into a collective sigh of relief and smiled “From now on Five, nobody will ever touch you the way you don’t want okay?” Allison said

Ben placed his hand into his shoulder “It’s our turn to protect our little brother.”

Five looked at how his family looks at him, with love and care, the kind of look that Five never imagined that will be directed at him. “This time Five, you have us.” Luther simple said.

“We are all here for our baby Cincooo!” Klaus sing sang “By the way Cinco is Spanish for Five.”

They laughed “Yes Klaus we know that, all of us studied Spanish.” Klaus grinned at Vanya “From now on you will be Cinco!” Klaus decided

“Our little brother Cinco.” Diego muttered, looking at Five with softness that is only reserved for him “Our youngest oldest sibling.” Diego chuckled at the irony.

Five glared at them “My name is Five!” he huffed but it lacked the usual bite.

Five yelps as Ben ruffled his hair “Fine, our most beloved youngest Five!”

This time, Five truly knows he isn’t bothered by it. As he looks at his sibling’s expression, he knows that no matter what he does, he would always be the youngest despite being the oldest.

Suddenly he could see Luther grin “My one and only biological twin brother.” He said, Diego’s and Ben’s head whipped at his direction at the same time which is a little bit disturbing to be honest.

“You are still playing that card Luther?” Ben said “Grow up!”

Luther laughed “Hey you still can use your ‘I was dead’ card so why can’t I? At least mine is still valid.” Luther shot back

Ben looked offended at the statement that they chuckled at the scandalized expression he has, like Luther has personally offended him. “You might be the twin but we are the favorites.” Diego scoffed, Ben grin at his direction putting a thumbs up.

Allison sighed as the three of them banter back and forth, she looked at Five who is clearly enjoying the fight as he sips at his chocolate drink “Are you not going to put an end to this Five?” she asked

Five just grinned “Let them, I want to see who would win.” He stated still sipping slowly at his drink.

Vanya as usual started to record everything, even adding a couple of her own documentary about the three of them. While Klaus is adding fuel to the fire by saying more unnecessary word just to get the three of them more riled up.

“I could tear you to piece Luther, even in my sleep!”

Wow when did Ben got so violent? Five thought as he sits back, enjoying the chaos unfold in front of him.

“I could pop you like a soda in a tin can!”

“Hey don’t threaten Ben like that, I will fucking stab you!”

“He started it! And stop taking his side!”

“Your side is shit!”

“Yeah and you are shit!”

Five laughed at how comically his three brothers look while fighting. Allison looked like she was done with life, Vanya absolutely loving every second of it, Klaus still being Klaus by being unhelpful. As Five finished his mug of chocolate drink, he realized that life wasn’t too bad.

Especially if he is surrounded by his family, everything he went through was all worth it in the end. He loves his family but honestly, they should stop sharing that one brain cell.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I didn’t expect for this fic to be divided into three parts lol I’m so sorry. As you could all see I want them happy, and I absolutely adore the idea of Diego being soft to his baby bro but is willing to kill everyone else. More Luther and Five interaction next chapter and it will be the last!**


	3. Chapter 3

“-uther… Luther! Wake up!” Five sighed as he continues to shake his older brother up “Jesus Luther if I was a killer, you’d be dead by now!” Five hissed then stop but at the statement, huh, he _was_ a killer. Maybe he could just kill Luther to emphasize his point.

Thankfully though, before he could really plot a murder that involved his brother’s death by his hands, Luther groaned before forcibly opening his eyes. Looking sleepily at Five, who looked annoyed and tired at the same time. “Five…? What the…?”

Five huffed “Luther I need your blood, let me take it from you.”

Luther owlishly blinked at him before squinting at the clock beside his bed “Jesus Five it’s 4 am in the morning…” Luther groaned “You need to admit that _this_ is even weird for you, who in their right mind would wake someone up for their blood? Are you crazy?”

Five breath through his nose heavily, as if trying not to look more annoyed at him. Before Five could even open his mouth to probably fire off another lines of insults Luther just gazed at him “Five you can take my blood tomorrow, I’ll even let you stab me if that’s how you wanted it done. But right now, could we sleep? Especially you, I mean when was the last time you slept?”

Five shake his head “Not important, I need your blood.”

Luther sat up in his bed “No Five what you need is sleep…” Luther said “Do you want me to call Diego and Allison?”

Five’s glare flatter for a second, he stared at his twin brother before sighing heavily “Fine, I’ll take your blood tomorrow.” Five said before making Luther scoot over making a space for him to sleep on. Luther didn’t even protest too tired to fight off his brother. “I’m too tired to jump anyways so I’ll just sleep here.” Five didn’t even wait for confirmation as he made himself comfortable in Luther’s bed.

Luther just smiled, gathering the blanket and tucking Five making sure that he wouldn’t be cold at night. Luther gently laid down, making sure that the bed doesn’t creak too much from the movement. “Good night Five.”

“Good night Luther.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“So…” Ben started, biting his lips, a common sign that he was starting to get worried. Making all of them look at Ben in curiosity who is still standing in the entryway of their dining room. “I went to Five’s room to wake him up but…” Ben looked at them “Uh he wasn’t there…”

All of them groaned “Jesus christ is Five missing again? Is this going to be a common occurrence now?” Allison said but she is already standing up from the table.

“Hey Mom could you sew tracker in everything that Five owns?” Klaus asked already abandoning his eggs drenched in ketchup.

Their Mom chuckled putting bacons in the plate “Oh dear I’m sure your little brother Five is just fine.”

Diego is groaning as he followed Allison out of the dining room “One of these days, I’ll just chain Five in his room…”

Vanya and Klaus followed them with Ben trailing behind them “I told you all not to panic…” Ben muttered.

As they all head upstairs Vanya stopped making them look at her “Maybe we should look at Luther’s room?” she said “I mean Luther wasn’t in the dining room with us…”

“Yeah but big guy Luther doesn’t have Cinco’s power of disappearing like a fart in the wind ,so I am not worried about him. Fivey on the other hand has impressive history of disappearing from us.” Klaus said, leaning in the rail of their stairs

Diego pinched his temple, already feeling a headache forming “We will check on Luther’s room but if Five isn’t there…” he trailed

Well, they wouldn’t know where to look.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Allison was the first one to slowly open the door, Diego scoffing behind her telling her to just hurry up because Five could be anywhere now. Allison just hushed him finally opening up the door wide enough for all of them to enter. Klaus was the first one to cooed at the sight that greeted them.

In the bed Luther is taking up a small space in his bed despite being large in size, while their brother Five is sprawled out as if he is the one who owns the bed, ironically it was Five who is taking a large space in Luther’s king size bed. Vanya immediately took out her phone her hands automatically opening up the camera app.

“Uh.. Does Five usually take this much space in the bed?” Allison asked

Ben, Diego and Klaus just shook their heads “Five usually curls up to me, like a little octopus.” Ben said making them laughed at his analogy.

“Five doesn’t know the concept of personal space when he sleeps with me. Like a cat.” Diego said, his eyes never leaving his brother’s sleeping figure. Glad that Five isn’t missing like they thought he would.

“Should we wake them up?” Klaus asked “I mean they look all cute but Cinco should really stop skipping meals. The little guy is already thin as a paper.”

It was Ben who got closer to the two sleeping figure, kneeling at the side of the bed before gently tapping Five in his face. “Good morning Five…” he whispered watching Five twitch before slowly opening his eyes, unfocused and glazed with drowsiness.

“Time…?” he mumbled, still incoherent but otherwise awake.

Diego was the one who help Five remove the blanket he was covered in, helping his brother sit at the edge of the bed. Soothingly rubbing his back as Five rubbed his eyes before yawning. “It’s already 8 am buddy, you need to eat breakfast.” Diego said.

When Five stood up, it was Allison who gently guided Five out of the room “Come on, let’s get you down.” Allison said then she turned to Ben and Diego “Wake Luther up then join us.”

With that Allison and Klaus gently guided Five out of the room. Leaving Ben, Diego and Vanya in Luther’s room. Vanya for some reason is still recording, but Diego’s attention shifted to Ben. “You want it?” Diego asked gesturing at Ben who grinned before turning to their sleeping brother.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Allison, Klaus and even Five jolted in surprise as they could hear Luther’s yelp all the way down to the dining room table, followed by Diego and surprisingly Vanya’s howling in laughter. Allison sighed _Poor Luther_ , she thought as she handed their little brother his own mug of coffee and a plate full of food.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“What happened to your right cheek?” Five asked as he entered his older brother’s room.

Luther looked up from he is reading looking at Five before sighing “Ben happened.”

Five looked confused “That mark wasn’t visible earlier…” he mumbled “And when did ‘Ben’ happened?”

Luther closed the magazine he was reading “Well yeah, but you know how marks could be. Oh and when he woke me up for breakfast.”

Five chuckled “Ben never woke me up like that.” Five said as he sat down on Luther’s bed

Luther made a face “As if he would slap you wide awake…” Luther said turning to face Five “Ben and Diego wouldn’t even let a mosquito bite you, let alone hurt you.”

Five hummed “Yeah… Diego has been really making sure that my windows are always close during the night… now that I think about it…” he mumbled. “Anyway, I need your blood so give it to me.”

Luther look hesitant “Could I ask why first or…?”

Five sighed in annoyance, already taking out a needle that Luther didn’t even know exist due to how large and thick it looks “For the serum, everything is almost complete now I just need to test it out first in your blood before giving it to you.”

Luther looked at him in surprise “Wait already?”

“Well yeah, what do you think I’m doing during my free time?”

Luther looked at Five then at the needle he was holding, Luther isn’t sure if the needle looks big because of how small Five’s hands are or it’s just that the needle is really just big and thick in nature, either way he gulped “Uh I don’t know sleeping or reading?”

Five rolled his eyes “So can I just stab you with the needle or do I have to call Diego or Ben up here?”

Luther laugh “Diego would absolutely faint at that needle.”

Five cracked a smile at that “Want me to show this to him?”

Luther can easily forget just how evil Five is, they should really make a mental note of that, Luther shakes his head “It would be not worth it, the aftermath.”

Luther then gestured for Five to just get it over with, Five at least had the mind to sanitized his arms first before pushing in the needle, Luther watched as the injection fills with his blood. Satisfied with the amount of blood he collected, Five then procced to take it out then happily slap a kid’s band aid to Luther’s arm. “Thank you.” Was all Five said before blinking away in a flash of blue. Luther sighed before opening the magazine he was reading before Five showed up. As Luther looked at the band aid, he chuckled at the cartoon astronaut in space that he saw as the design. He really does have a weird brother, but Luther loves him anyway.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they saw Five again, it was nearing dinner. He blinked into the living room where his other siblings are watching, they invited him a while ago but refused because he was working on something with their Mom in the medical ward.

As Five blinked in front of the TV, he staggered as he land but due to Klaus’s reflexes he was able to catch Five, successfully saving their brother for diving in the floor face first.

“Woah little Fivey you need to be careful with your lands.” Klaus said helping Five on his feet.

“Thank you…” Five mumbled looking around, he spotted Ben who is holding a bar of nut chocolate, he snatched it before basically inhaling it in one go.

All of them looked at him with concern “Are you okay Five?” Diego asked already standing up to help Five, but Five just gestured for him to sit down.

“I need to eat, something sweet…” Five said

Vanya stood up “I’ll get you your caramel bars Five.” She said, Five shot her a grateful look.

Without any more words Five crawled between the space of Ben and Diego, sighing as he leaned his weight into Ben, while Diego took his hands before massaging them. “I’m so tired… can’t rest though…” Five mumbled.

Allison stood up, placing her hand into Five’s forehead “You are not sick Five, are you? What happened?”

Five just hummed and then Vanya came back, giving him his caramel bars. Ben helped Five open some of them as Five just ate it easily. Luther was the one who handed him a glass of water to help him swallow it down. Five sighed in content after eating everything Vanya got him. “I’ll tell you all tomorrow but right now I just want to rest for a little…” Five then looked at Luther’s direction “Hope you had enough rest because I’ll be needing you, also don’t eat dinner. I mean it Luther.” Five glared at him for extra measure before completely relaxing at Ben’s side. Not even long, they watch Five as he fell asleep.

They looked at each other in confusion before Allison returned to her seat, taking the remote. She lowered the volume down before playing the movie again. Not long after that, their attention shifted to the movie once again, but every once in a while, they would gaze at their youngest brother just to make sure that he is still sleeping and not being disturbed by the noise that the TV is producing.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After dinner, they went to their own rooms to prepare for their slumber. Seeing as that it’s Sunday evening and half of them have works to do the following day. Five knocked at his brother’s room, he didn’t even wait for him to allow him access, Five just strolled inside the room as if he owned the place.

“Come on big guy.” Five said

Luther looked confused “Where are we going?” he asked but is already standing up and following Five out of room.

To Luther’s surprise Five gestured for him to use the elevator down, a place where Luther still had regrets about. The elevator he used to lock up Vanya during the first apocalypse. Five must have sensed his hesitation because his brother looked at him, taking his hands, urging him to get inside the elevator. “Trust me Luther, you would want to do it here rather than in your room.” Five said as they began to descend down.

When the elevator doors opened, Luther was surprised to see their Mom inside the bunker both waiting for them with a smile in her face. Luther and Five stopped in front of the bunker, Luther peeked inside and saw that there is a mattress complete with a couple of pillows and blankets inside of it.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Five broke it “The serum I’ve been doing with Mom is finally done…” Five said looking at Luther “I am confident that it would work but it’s not going to be easy…”

Grace went towards Luther gently placing her hand in his shoulder in a comforting manner “It would hurt a lot dear, you would feel your skin burn and you’ll be in a lot of pain, but we will be here for you up until the serum is fully engraved in your system and DNA.”

Five nodded at her statement “We decided to give you the serum in here for privacy, no body will here you scream here.” Five said looking at Luther “If you decided not to do it tonight, we would wait.”

Luther look at how confident and determined the both of them looked. Luther knows that Five sacrificed his sleep and his free time just to make the serum, just to give him a chance for having a normal life. Luther smiled at them, hugging them both shaking in excitement and nervousness, “Thank you so much, the both of you…” he said.

When they broke the hug Five is smiling at him “Are you ready?” Five asked as Grace slowly guided Luther inside the bunker.

Grace then fished out an injection filled with transparent liquid, presenting it to Luther. Luther smiled at her then at Five “Yeah, let’s do this.”

“You will do great dear, you can do this.” She said as she prepared his arms, sanitizing it.

When Luther felt the needle pierce his ape arms, he felt nervous but calm down when his twin brother took his hands holding it tight. Luther watch as the transparent liquid enter his body. Then without any warning his vision blacked.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five stared in concern from the outside of the bunker as Luther begins to sweat as his face started to contort into pain even in his sleep. Grace rubbed his back “He will be alright dear, your brother would be able to handle it.”

Five smiled at her “I just hope that nothing will go wrong…” he mumbled

“You did everything the best you could Five, I am so proud of you because you are able to accomplish this…” Grace said “Everything will be alright, trust yourself and your brother.”

Five smiled and his eyes never leaving his twin brother.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Luther woke up, he feels shit. Like someone had beaten him up the whole night, his body aches and it’s sore. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw is Five asleep in a chair across the room from him, his body slumped uncomfortably in the chair that Luther is sure that if Diego and Ben saw him sleeping there, they would flip their shit out. So with great effort he forced himself to sit up, his vision spinning a little as he did. The moment his arms is in his field of vision, he gasped. He was expecting his arms to be their usual abnormal size paired with hairs that are not human like, but instead of those he saw pair of muscular well-toned arms, and not a single strand of ape hair in sight. With this realization, Luther immediately lifted his shirt of to glance at his body, expecting it to be still half-ape, but what greeted him is a well-toned set of abs the kind of body that you would see to those people who visits the gym at least 5 times a week.

It took a while but Luther then realized… it worked. The serum that Five made him, worked. He was complete human again, a human with normal looking set of arms, a human normal like body once again. He gained what he lost back in the past. He was no longer the ape man he was ashamed of, now he was just a complete human being.

And it’s all thanks to their genius of a little brother, his twin brother Five.

Luther’s tears didn’t even bother him as he continued to look at his body, his vision getting blurry due to the tears that continues to trail down his eyes. “Holy shit…” he mumbled as he pinched himself, even his fingers are now normal! Gone those bulky fingers that made everything look smaller than they already are. Luther could even feel his pajamas a little bit loose because of the size he lost.

He felt alive, and for the first time in many years, he felt normal.

With a new founded strength, Luther stood up from the mattress he was sleeping on, quietly walking towards his sleeping brother. As he stood in front of Five, his twin brother must have noticed his presence because Five began twitching in his sleep up until he opened his eyes.

When Five opened his eyes, he noticed a figure standing in front of him, his first reaction was to activate his power so he could jump away, his mind failing to register who the person is. But even before he could muster the energy to jump, the figure in front of him gently clasped his hands. Five immediately stopped, because with how gentle the hands are, he knows that it belongs to one of his siblings, after all they are the only ones who could be gentle with him when it comes to their touches. So as Five gathers his thoughts and rub the remnants of sleep away from his eyes, he glanced up. His jaw dropping a little, before smirking “Hey there stranger.”

Luther just chuckled “Not a stranger though, just your twin brother.”

Five shrugged to appear nonchalant, but Luther could feel his eyes roaming all over his body “You look good.”

Luther laughed, helping Five stand up from the chair he slept in “I feel good…” Luther hugged Five, marveled at how he was able to do it without the fear of crushing his little brother “Thank you so much Five…” he sincerely said

Five smiled, hugging Luther back, a wave of bliss coming over him because for the first time, he was able to hug Luther all the way through. With Luther’s ape body, it was impossible for Five to hug his brother all the way, but right now it’s total bliss he feels as he could finally hug his twin brother while he was able to touch the ends of his finger. Five never felt this elation just by hugging his brother. “You’re welcome Luther…” he said

They stayed that way until their Mom entered the bunker, smiling as she sees just how much the both of them enjoy the moment. They both broke the hug smiling at each other as they did, they looked at their Mom, leaving the bunker behind them. “Mom…” Luther whispered

Grace hugged him “I’m so happy for you dear…”

Luther hugged her back “Yeah…” Luther said glancing at Five “I am happy too.”

He truly is.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they rode the elevator up, Luther was surprise to see the sun already turning orange. “How long was I in there?” He asked as they exited the elevator

“19 hours dear, you missed breakfast and lunch.” Grace answered as they began to walk back.

Luther turned to Five “You stay there with me the whole time?” he asked

Five shrugged “I would have, but if Ben finds out that I am missing again in the morning in my room, he would have caused another round of panic and meltdowns within our siblings, you know how they are.” Five yawned “I just left when I need to eat breakfast and lunch but yes, I am pretty much there the whole time.”

Luther was touched by the statement, Five made it look like it was nothing but it was a big deal for Luther, so he ruffled Five’s hair affectionately laughing as Five glared at him but it lacks the usual heat. “I appreciate it Cinco.”

Five huffed at him, as they reach Luther’s room Five suddenly smirked at him “How are we going to tell them about this?” Five gestured at his now human body “Because we’ve been hiding it for a month now and honestly Ben is a little irritated by you because I turned down his every request for today to join him in the library. It’s a miracle that Diego has work today, or their will be two siblings you’d have to deal with.”

Luther thought for a moment, smiling to himself as he has now thought of a way to show off his new body. “I got a plan, don’t worry.”

The grin and the glint in their eyes that Luther and Five shared made them look identical for the first time.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“…and then Five didn’t even told me where he would go…” Ben muttered his hand diving inside the bag of potato chips he has been eating since arriving at the dining room table “Do you think he likes Luther now more than me…?”

Diego sighed, opening up another bag of potato chips before handling it over to Ben who perked up by the new flavor that Diego bought him “I’m sure that’s not the case Ben.” Diego simply said. Eyeing Vanya with a look that she should help him cheer Ben up from his depressing thoughts

Vanya giggled “Don’t worry Ben, no matter what happens I’m sure you are Five’s favorite brother forever…” she said placing a comforting hand in his shoulder

Ben looked at her “You really think that…?” he asked, then Vanya nodded. Ben looked down at his bag of potato chips, deciding that he liked the salted egg flavor he stated, “Maybe I should just kill Luther… he’s been hogging Five long enough.”

Klaus chuckled “Not that I don’t support you Benny boy, but I don’t think murder is the key to every problem you have!” he said cheerfully.

Ben looked at him strangely “Yeah I mean you have a point but… it would solve my problem that Five doesn’t want to be around me anymore because of Luther!”

Allison massaged her temples, headache appearing “Ben no…” she said

“Ben yes.” Ben said deadpanned. He got a mixed reaction which made him pout “Why won’t anyone of you support me in this? Don’t you all care about me anymore?” Ben said “But I am willing to bet that if I was still dead and a ghost you would support me in this…” he muttered

Diego chuckled ruffling Ben’s hair like a child “You should stop hanging around Klaus, you are slowly absorbing his dramatic skits.”

Klaus looked offended “Hey! Ben has always been like that! You guys just don’t hear it!”

Vanya laughed “Hey now, I think we could all agree that all of us at least has a dramatic flair in us…”

Diego glared at her “I don’t.” he firmly said

Vanya just looked at him, with a deadpanned expression. The classic look of ‘you are not fooling anyone here’. Diego scoffed “Shut up Vanya.” He said averting his gaze making Vanya laugh once again.

Suddenly Five appeared, making them jolt in surprise “Jesus Five warn us!” Allison gasped.

Five is strangely in a good mood they could tell with how he looks despite looking a little bit drained. Five looked at them an empty mug in his hands, he frowned ever so slightly “Where’s my chocolate drink?” he asked glaring at everyone in the room.

Ben stood up “If I make you one, would you promise me not to ditch me just to hang out with Luther?” he asked, Five looked so confused at the statement. Five glanced at them for help

“Benny boy is threatened by space boy because he thinks that you’ll replace him as your favorite brother.” Klaus explained

Five turned to Ben “You’ll always be my favorite Ben don’t be stupid.” Five said with certainty that it was like he was stating a fact that should have been known right from the start.

Almost immediately Ben’s depressing mood was gone in an instant replaced by a sunny one that made them look at how fast Ben’s mood can change in just a matter of seconds. “I’ll make you your chocolate drink little brother.” Ben grinned taking the mug from Five’s hands. Five sat down with a smile on his face as Ben hustled around the kitchen.

Diego nudged him “You could ask for anything and Ben would really give it to you no questions asked.” Diego said

Five smiled at him, dimples in display “Oh I know…” he smirked “But aren’t you the same as Ben, Diego?”

They laughed at Diego’s expression of disbelief “Hey I am not as bad as Ben!” he said

“You are not going to fool anyone Diego…” Allison said smirking at his direction, Diego glared at her

Five leaned back at his chair “Diego I run out of the caramel bars… would you buy me some more later?”

Diego glared at him “Fuck no, teleport to the store and buy it yourself! You are rich now aren’t you?”

Five just hummed “But I’m too tired to teleport…” he said “But okay, I will go out all by myself late at night to buy them…”

Diego sighed heavily, running his hands all over his face before supporting a look of defeat “Fine! I will buy you but only because I don’t like you going out late at night!”

They laughed at him “Yeaaahhh sureee… that’s the only reason you have…” Klaus said making Diego glare at him.

“Shut up Klaus!”

“What’s all the noise about?” A voice asked

“Oh about Die-“ Klaus uncharacteristically trailed off, his jaw dropping wide.

They all looked confuse at how Klaus’s suddenly stopped talking they turned their attention to the entryway of the dining room, all jaw dropped when they saw Luther. Because for the first time, they see Luther in a black tank top, arms bare for all of them to see.

The silence was broken when Ben dropped the mug he was holding when he saw Luther.

Luther grinned sitting down at the table, none of their siblings can utter a single word, just watching him with wide eyes and their jaw dropped open. Five on the other hand is smirking looking so satisfied while having the audacity to finally use his phone to record their faces. Finally using his phone and this is the first thing he does, Luther decided that Five was the evil twin.

“Dears you will all catch a fly in your mouths if you keep them open like that…” Grace said, then like a shaken up soda that was finally opened, they all burst in question.

“Holy shit Luther!”

“What the-!? Wh-what happened to you?!”

“I am so confused right now…”

“Is this for real?”

“Luther! I don’t know how this happened but I agree with whatever dark magic was used on you!”

Luther and Five laughed in synchronized that they all stopped with their questions to stare at the twins. “Oh man that was great!” Five said chuckling as Luther gives him a thumbs up.

“Told you I had a plan.”

Five smirked at him “I still think mine would have been better.”

Luther just grinned at him, before addressing his other siblings. “So yes this is the secret Five and I has been keeping for a month now. He has been working on the serum that would turn me back to human.” Luther said “And as you can see our genius little brother did it successfully.”

“Ben dear be careful of the broken mug by your feet “ Grace said

Ben still had the look of shock in his face that he didn’t register what their Mom said “So this was the reason why Five has been turning me down?” Ben asked

Luther shrugged “Yeah, and the reason for the strands of hair that you all saw that Five got in the past.”

Klaus laughed out loud “And Ben is here all sulky and already planning a murder just to find out that Fivey has been turning him down for the greater good!” Klaus grinned at Ben’s direction “Bet you feel sorry now Benjamin.” He teased

Ben scoffed at him “No actually I don’t.” Ben stuck his tongue out at Klaus’s direction “Still think Luther should die.”

Luther looked at them with concern “I would appreciate if you would not, I mean I just got my normal body back.”

“How do you look so….” Diego gestured his hands wildly in the air, lost for words.

“Hot?” Klaus supplied

“Normal?” Allison said

“Toned?” Vanya pose

Diego snapped his finger at her direction “Yeah! Toned, the exact words I was looking for.”

It was Five who provided the answer “Well the serum supposedly works by destroying every DNA gorilla that Luther has in his DNA strand, and replace it with his own DNA structure from when he was a teenager aka when his DNA is the very same way he was born. Meaning all this time, underneath the influence of the gorilla DNA, Luther has been this toned. With or without the gorilla serum, Luther’s body has always been like that.” Five looked proud at this “I was able to pull this off my detecting what are those altered cell is and what is the normal cell was. I did it by comparing three DNA structure to filter out the ‘bad ones’, and that three are Luther’s current DNA through his blood work, Luther’s past DNA structure that is founded in his hair and finally my very own DNA structure from my current blood work. I wouldn’t be able to pull this all of without knowing if my DNA was really altered because of the serial killer DNA that was injected to me. That’s the only reason I went to the commission, to make sure that Luther wouldn’t inherit any of those serial killer DNA, that I fortunately don’t have anymore.”

All of them looked at Five as he finished explaining, “Wow Five just… wow…” Vanya muttered

“Damn baby bro, should have saved Luther some of the brain you have!” Klaus said

“You did all of that just by yourself?” Diego asked looking oddly proud at Five

Five nodded “Yes, but during the final phase of the serum making, I asked Mom for a second opinion and when she and I drew the same conclusion, we know that the serum is ready for Luther.” Five said “I would have asked for Ben’s opinion but I really wanted this to be a surprise.” He smirked “And I got the reaction that I exactly wanted.”

Ben smiled, taking another mug before pouring Five’s chocolate drink in it. Handing it carefully to Five, making sure not to spill the hot contents into his little brother “I’m flattered that you would ask me…”

Five carefully sips his drink, sighing in content as the rich flavor drink reached his taste buds “Of course Ben, beside myself, you’re the only intelligent conversation that I can have in this house.”

“Wait, so is this now a permanent thing?” Allison asked, happy for Luther and very impressed with Five

“Yes…” Luther said smiling “I am now back to normal…”

Allison smiled back at him, glad to see his brother gaining the confidence he lost due to his own insecurity when it comes to his body “Well I guess, the three of you needs to go clothes shopping soon.”

“How about meee?” Klaus whined

Allison stared at him “Okay fine you too, actually now that I think about it all of us needs an upgrade when it comes to our wardrobe!”

Vanya looked skeptical “Including me…?” she trailed

Klaus grinned at her “Especially you Vanya! It’s now time for you to stop wearing nude colors! Be brighter and wear neon colors!”

Five smiled at him, his teeth showing “If anyone in this house wears neon colors, I will personally stab them over the eyes, gouge them out and then make a ping pong balls out of it for Mr. Pennycrumb to play it outside in the park.”

All of them looked at Five with a disturbed expression making Five hummed in satisfaction before returning his attention to his drink. “Okayyyy… sooo no neon colors got it, baby Cinco.”

Five just tipped his mug over at Klaus’s direction “Glad you can understand my request.” He simply said.

Ben chuckled as Five handed him his mug “Can I have some more?” he asked gesturing at the chocolate drink.

Moments like this makes them forget just how sadistic their little brother is, one minute he would be making bodily threats then the next he would act all innocent and adorable that it makes their head spin at the personality change. But by now, they all knew that his grumpy side is just for a show now, and half of the time his threats are mostly empty. They all love him regardless.

“Okay so back at Luther’s apparently now hot body…” Klaus said “I’m just saying, if I had that kind of body, I would be naked 100% of the time. If you got them, flaunt them!”

“Thank god that was not the case then… cause ew” Ben muttered.

Klaus whipped his head at Ben’s direction “I heard that Benny boy!”

They laughed as Klaus got out of his chair chasing Ben around the table but failing to catch him due to Ben’s reflexes. As Five watch them, finishing his drink, he is now starting to realize that he would never experience a normal dinner in this household.

And strangely, he would prefer that over anything else in this world.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Luther now feels that his bed is too big for him. When he has his ape body the king-size bed he has is just like a size of a twin-size due to his large body. But right now, he could feel just how big the bed is. As he is preparing for sleep, he heard his bedroom door open, Five is peeking inside, pillow that Allison bought him clutched in his hands.

Luther smiled at just how much of a kid Five looked like, like an adorable little kid wanting to sleep with someone for the night. But Luther wanted to live a happy long life so he decided to keep those thoughts to himself. Luther just gestured for Five to come in, which Five did.

“You take the side that is close to the wall and I will take the one closes to the door.” Luther said waiting for Five to climb his bed.

Five looked at him “Diego also has the same logic as you, and now that I think about it even Ben…” Five said but he is already fluffing up the pillow he has “Why is that?”

Luther chuckled, his brother might be the smartest out of all of them but sometimes he could really be clueless “If an intruder attacks the academy and manage to breach any rooms that you are in, the first thing they’ll see is us, not you.” He explained climbing in the bed, smiling as the bed didn’t loudly creak at his weight like it used to.

Five just hummed already feeling tired “You and the others keep on forgetting that out of all of us, I am the most dangerous one…” despite this, Five felt beatific at the simple ways his siblings keep on protecting him even though he doesn’t really need it. “But thank you…”

Luther smiled as Five curled up to him, sighing before finally being lulled to sleep. Luther wondered if this is how close they were when they were still a baby, he wondered if Five would often seek him out unconsciously just to feel safe, he wondered if Five has always been this compassionate behind close doors. His heart will always ache at the fact that Reginald broke their connection and bond as twins just because he wanted to, Luther would never forgive him for doing that.

Regrets would always fill his thoughts, but as Luther glanced down to his chest, where his little brother is sleeping soundly, Luther thinks he could turn those regrets into a new hope. This time, no one could break them apart again, he would make sure of it.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Ben entered the dinning room biting his lips as he did, his other siblings already groaning as they stood up “Fucking Five…” Diego muttered

Without further ado, they entered Luther’s room. And just like the last time, both of them are sleeping soundly in the king-size bed, but they noticed Luther’s arms are wrapped protectively around Five as if protecting him from any threats, Five almost hidden from them.

“This is so cuteeee!” Klaus cooed, nudging Vanya as she is already taking pictures. “Makes me mourn that Cinco isn’t my twin brother instead.”

This time though Allison just smiled at the twin brothers “Let them be for a while… they both deserve it.”

Even though Ben is itching to slap Luther wide awake once again, he did have to agree with Allison “Yeah…” he whispered “Let them sleep a little longer…”

As one by one they filtered out of the room quietly, Diego was the last one out to close the door, glancing at them one last time with contentment glinting in his eyes. He smiled “Sleep well Numero Uno and Numero Cinco.” He whispered finally closing the door gently as he could.

As if hearing him, Five unconsciously buried his head more into Luther’s warmth as Luther tighten his arms around him now completely shielding Five from the view. Finally, both at peace.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I am actually quite happy with how this ended! Also a special shoutout to “Sadomasochist2716” your reviews made me update this faster than I intended to, so this chapter was for you! Hope you enjoyed it! :))**


End file.
